ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimeTraveller34
Welcome to Memory Alpha, TimeTraveller34! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:TimeTraveller34" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:31, 12 November 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks!–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Again, please note that our articles only contain canon information, as described above. Memory Beta is intended for information from novels and other licensed products. 31dot 09:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Do not post articles of non-canon content. If you post here that you have read and understand this page, the block will be lifted so you can resume editing. 31dot 09:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok have understood giudeline won't put non-canon from Star Trek Beta Wiki on this part of site again, please unblock --TimeTraveller34 10:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Nolan North Please do NOT copy content here from Wikipedia; they have a different license than we do. Even if they did not, original content is preferred. If you wish to write an article about him, please do so as the North page currently indicates; and keep in mind it should focus on his Star Trek work. 31dot 09:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.31dot 09:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ok will keep both the Nolan and Images in mind.--TimeTraveller34 09:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Would it be ok to recreate these pages if i don't use Wikipedia?--TimeTraveller34 09:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes; please do so as the templates on those pages currently suggest, by using the temp page link within the template. 31dot 10:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Just FYI, I moved your Lei edit to Lei/temp, so it has its own page history, as the original one will need to be deleted. If you wish to create a new Nolan North page, please do so at Nolan North/temp, per the copyvio template. 31dot 10:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Please stop removing the copyvio template; please edit your text at the temporary pages I have linked to just above. When you post here, I will lift the block so you can do so. 31dot 10:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok my fault, Please unblock will not do it again.--TimeTraveller34 10:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::TimeTraveller34: You were told exactly the same thing on Memory Beta, and it got you blocked for a period of time. What makes you think that you can come to Memory Alpha and flaunt the rules in the same way by copying material from other locations verbatim? Please do not copy information verbatim anywhere you go. -- sulfur 13:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC)